Hacker Side Stories
by 18Tsunayoshi69
Summary: A collection of side stories for my Hacker series, ranging from comical to serious to romantic. Some of the later chapters may contain sexual materials, if you are under age or uncomfortable with yaoi there will be sufficient warning so you may skip those chapters. Sufficient warning, so no flames or bad reviews because you decided to read it anyway.
1. Tsuna Meets Akihito

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Finder Series, or any related characters or affiliated materials.

Summary: A collection of side stories for my Hacker series, ranging from comical to serious to romantic. Some of the later chapters may contain sexual materials, if you are under age or uncomfortable with yaoi there will be sufficient warning so you may skip those chapters. Sufficient warning, so no flames or bad reviews because you decided to read it anyway.

Warning: May contain violence, graphic language, sexual content, yaoi, and OOC moments. Chapter related warnings will be announced individually and all viewers will be given sufficient warning to skip should anyone feel uncomfortable with certain chapter materials.

Hacker Side Stories

Chapter 1: Tsuna Meets Akihito

"Dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a camera. You must be Takaba-san."

Takaba Akihito jumped as a voice sounded next to him in the near empty cafe. It was the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday, so business was slow and Akihito had been hoping for a quiet lunch. No such luck apparently.

"Who...?" Akihito trailed off as he looked up to see the person who addressed him. Akihito blinked as he realized the man, no boy, was only a teenager. "Who are you?" He finally said. "How do you know who I am?"

The boy was young and, even Akihito could admit, rather cute. He was short with oddly spiked brown hair that looked soft, creamy pale skin, and delicate, feminine facial features. What was most striking about his appearance, however, were the large brown eyes. At a glance his eyes looked normal, but the more Akihito looked the more he realized they were actually tinged orange and there appeared to be something icy hidden in that otherwise soft gaze.

"My name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna if you want." The boy smiled, but did not offer his last name. "I am... an acquaintance of Asami-san."

Akihito tensed as the boy finished introducing himself and sat down across from him. As disarming as the boys appearance was, Akihito had long since learned that even the most innocent faces were capable of murder. The pretty ones often being the most dangerous if his time with Feilong was anything to go by. Besides, it was never a good sign when someone referred to Asami in such a casual way.

"Er... Asami?" Akihito slipped his hand into his pocket under the table, trying to work his phone without being noticed. "I'm not sure I-"

"You don't have to worry." The boy, Tsunayoshi, smiled slightly as Akihito's eyes widened. Tsuna had his right hand up, in it was Akihito's phone. "I'm not one of Asami's enemies. I just wanted a chance to meet and get to know you without that old bastard running interference."

"'That old bastard?'" Akihito repeated softly in wonder. There weren't many people besides himself willing to address Asami as such, true or not. "Just who are you?" Akihito's stomach squirmed as he itched to bolt for the door. Something about Tsuna made a part of Akihito want to trust him, but another, more sensible part was more cautious. "What do you want?"

"I thought I already told you." Tsuna's expression became more sympathetic as he seemed to understand Akihito's apprehension. "I just wanted to talk to you." Tsuna placed Akihito's phone on the table as a gesture of peace, Akihito was quick to snatch it back but didn't try to call or text anyone. "You see Asami-san and I have been... acquaintances for some time and I find myself fascinated that he's gotten so involved with someone." Tsuna smirked, looking very amused. "That the bastard actually decided to settle down makes me want to know the person who tamed him."

"Tame my ass." Akihitio replied without thinking. "That bastard will never be anything other than a wild animal." Hearing a soft chuckle brought Akihito back to reality, he blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck softly. "Er.. I mean-"

"It's a rather apt description." Tsuna gave another quiet laugh. "I suppose Asami's prefers the ones with an attitude, good." Akihito blinked at the satisfied expression on Tsuna's face. "It'll be nice for someone other than me to actually call Asami-san out on his shit."

"Huh?" Now Akihito was really confused. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Tsunayoshi, age 15, middle school student." Tsuna replied. "I sometimes do work for Asami-san and other times he works for me." Akihito's eyes widened. "You could say we're almost business partners, having worked together for a few years now."

"Partners? In what?" Akihito asked cautiously. "Like with the clubs or..."

Akihito trailed off once more, feeling the sentence didn't need to be finished. Fifteen was you, really young if the boy was to be believed about working with Asami for years, but that didn't mean he couldn't be involved in Asami's shadier business. His suspicions were confirmed when the boy nodded and began to speak again.

"I take care of some off the books work." He paused. "You know, Asami-san had me do an extensive background check on you several months ago." Akihito blinked. "Had to make sure you weren't dangerous before he started pursuing you earnestly." Tsuna waved over a waiter. "I was even involved in coordinating your rescue from Hong Kong."

The reminder of Akihito's stay in Hong Kong made his blood freeze. Even now, after having been home for over a month, Akihito still cringed whenever the memories were dredged up. So lost in thought, Akihito didn't even notice when Tsuna placed an order for the both of them until the waiter place a slice of apple pie and a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Two creams, one sugar." Tsuna said as he dipped his fork into a slice of lemon meringue pie. "That's how you take it, right?"

Say what now?

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Akihito slammed his palm on the table, heedless of the stares from the few patrons and staff. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." Tsuna looked surprised for a moment before shifting to guilt. "I guess I haven't really explained myself well."

"No, you think." Sarcasm dripped off the words. "Random people always sit with me to talk about Asami and somehow know how I take my coffee."

"Yeah, sorry." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head and mumbled an apology. "I was trying to be casual so as not to alarm you, guess that failed."

Despite himself Akihito could help but relax. While the whole situation put Akihito on edge, something about Tsuna just put him at ease. A part of him still didn't trust this no-last-name boy, but it was small and quickly shrinking.

"So your one of Asami's employee's?"

"No." Tsuna shook his head. "We're more like regular allies."

"But your a kid." Akihito was half expecting the glare he got for that remark. "Why would Asami work with a kid."

"I may be young, but I have skills that Asami finds valuable."

"Er..." Akihito hesitated as his mind wondered to less then innocent territory. Worry and annoyance (coughcoughjealousycoughcough) crawled its way into his chest. "What kind of skills."

"I have international connections and am handy with the technical aspect of his business."

"Oh." The feeling receded and Akihito took a sip of his coffee. "I still don't get why you wanted to talk to me."

"Curiosity mostly." Tsuna shrugged. "After the lengths Asami-san went for you I wondered what kind of person you were."

"Well I'm just your average photographer." Akihito shifted a little as Tsuna's eyes became more penetrating. "Don't really know why he went through the trouble."

"I know about your relationship with him, if that what your worried about." Akihito blushed and sputtered. "He had me check your medical background to make sure you didn't have any diseases."

Akihito gawked as Tsuna calmly finished his pie.

KHRKHRKHRKHR

"What did you just say?" Asami's voice was even but cold as he spoke into his cellphone. "Why would that brat be with Akihito?"

Asami knew Tsuna was curious about Akihito, especially after the Hong Kong incident, but hadn't expected Tsuna to go behind his back to meet with Akihito. Asami had made it clear from the beginning that he didn't want Tsuna near Akihito, but he never specified why. He couldn't risk Tsuna telling Akihito any of the dirt the brat had on him.

"The apartment?" Asami's frowned, taking an offered glass of whisky from Kirishima. "Stand watch, if either or both of them leave follow and call me immediately." Asami hung up the phone and chugged the glass. "Kirishima, I'm leaving. Cancel any remaining appointments I have today."

"Of course, Asami-sama."

Asami was tense the entire drive back to the apartment complex, quietly cursing the little hacker. While Asami had no doubt that neither boy, especially Akihito, would betray him, still he didn't like the idea of the two coming together. They were both too similar, although Akihito wasn't as smart and Tsuna was slightly less fiery, and that could spell trouble for Asami. He'd never live it down if Tsuan showed Akihito that picture from that time in France. And damn it, the cake splatter last year was Tsuna's fault.

Lighting a dunhill, Asami breathed deep and closed his eyes. He willed away the memories of some of his less than glorious moments and instead focused on how he would get the brat back for this. He wouldn't be able to separate the two now, no doubt they would be fast friends, but at least he could get Tsuna to keep his mouth shut.

Once the limo pulled into the parking garage Asami didn't even wait for Souh to open the door for him. Instead he quickly made his way to the elevator and up to the top floor. Despite his internal hurry, Asami's steps were still measured an precise, looking the picture of ease and comfort. As he reached the apartment door Asami pause. There was odd noises coming from inside.

"No you have to tighten your grip." Tsuna's voice drifted threw the door. "Can't really feel anything if you don't put a little muscle behind it."

"Won't that hurt you?" Asami couldn't help but tense as Akihito's voice joined in. "I'm always sore when someone does that to me."

What are they talking about. Despite himself, Asami couldn't help his slowly rising temper. He wouldn't... neither of those brats would. Asami's thoughts were interrupted as the conversation in the apartment continued.

"It's alright, I'm used to doing this with pretty strong people." There was a slight rustle. "Now you need to spread your legs below you knees just a bit, but keep your thighs closed, then push with the balls of your feet." A soft thump and a groan made Asami clench his fists. "See? If you want to stay on top you have to-"

Having enough of the suspense Asami slammed the door open and made his way down the entrance hall, not even bothering to take off his coat or shoes. Within seconds he was in the living room and face with... both boys completely clothed. Tsuna was on top with Akihito's right arm in a joint lock, but Akihitio didn't look worried. Instead, he gazed at Asami confused.

Tsuna looked at Asami from his position with a raised eyebrow. The mirth in his eyes told Asami that Tsuna had known about his presence for some time. Damn brat.

"Oh hey, Bastard." Asami's eyebrow twitched as Tsuna got off of Akihito. "I was just showing Akihito-san a few self defense moves."

"Yeah, some of them are pretty awesome." Akihito grinned cheekily. "Maybe I'll use them on those gorilla guards the next time one of them tries hall me off to Sion." Akihito's grin got wider. "Or maybe I'll use it on you, Asami."

Tsuna chuckled and Asami's frown deepened. His expression wasn't quite as dark as before. While it wouldn't be bad for Akihito to learn how to defend himself a bit better, Asami didn't like the implication that Akihito would use those techniques to fend off him.

"And just what did the little brat teach you."

Akihito looked a bit surprised at how Asami addressed Tsuna, but quickly shook it off and grinned. He supposed it wasn't that surprising Asami would refer to Tsuna in such a way, not after hearing Tsuna openly call Asami a bastard. Still, Akihito couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in his chest.

"Just a couple of holds. The apartment isn't really the best place for more showy moves." Akihito's grinned widened. "And he told me about an interesting cake incident."

Akihito whipped out his camera to take a picture of Asami's face, on it was an expression Akihito had never seen before. It was an odd mixture of annoyance, embarrassment, and his usual steely eyes. Asami was trying to look indifferent and, for the first time Akihito had ever seen, was failing.

"Next time I'll bring some pictures."

"Try it and there will never be a next time."

Asami growled, Tsuna and Akihito just laughed.

(A.N. I might write a little for Asami and Akihito, in this universe, by themselves later, for now I'm focusing on Tsuna side stories. My Hacker series is not a romance, I have a background relationship or two in the main story, but that's it. I feel if I make any romance a plot device in the main story it will detract from what I'm really trying to do. Doing a side series of in-universe oneshots is a way for me to get out some ideas and to explore those background relationships. Keeping these parts separate is also a way for me to respect my readers who are not yaoi fans and to give a little love to my readers who are. If you did not read my summary and/or warning I will again state that there will be future chapters with sexual content and I will give fair warning for all those who wish to skip such scenes/chapters. This sexual content may not be limited to yaoi as well, I still need to further explore my characters and there relationships and a romance could blossom where you least expect it. I'm going to try and keep everything consistent with Hacker, but these will mostly be good stand alone stories. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, ja ne!)


	2. OT3

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Finder Series, or any other anime or anime character mentioned in present and future chapters. I do own the Jaguar Akira.

Summary: While on a mission Tsuna is confronted by his two most volatile Guardians with a surprising confession. As the evening progresses things become a little steamy.

Warnings: This chapter is PORN. There will be a lemon in the later half and it will be between three MEN. This is an exploration of 182769 and is PORN. If you don't like yaoi lemons, please feel free to read until the warning section or simply skip this chapter completely. You have been warned.

Hacker Side Stories

Chapter 2: OT3

In his fifteen years of life, Tsuna had spent most of his time focusing on bettering his hacking or combat skills, so romance was a foreign concept. Having grown up watching his mother cry over his father time after time Tsuna could never quite grasp why anyone would put themselves through the emotional stress of a long time partner. Despite the hickey incident with the Kyoya from the future and Haru's obvious crush on him, very little had happened in his life to promote the idea that romance.

Attraction made sense, romance did not.

He was familiar with the chemical workings associated with attraction and mating choice, having looked it up after the awkward conversation with his mother about "the birds and the bees." It was logical that an organism be programmed to find a suitable mate to carry on species, or if reproduction wasn't the goal, work out things like stress or tension. These chemicals were automatic and often one could not help who they were attracted to, but any romantic inclination was an idealistic illusion. Tsuna didn't have anything against love or romantics; he just never dreamed he'd be on the receiving end, let alone from people like Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna stood there, in the center of his hotel room, frozen as his guardians patiently watched the gears turn in his head from their place on the couch, Tsuna began to think of the confusing feelings he'd had lately. Not long ago, he'd started noticing just how nice Kyoya's blue eyes look and how high Mukuro's cheek bones were. The kiss from the future Kyoya only added fuel to the fire as Tsuna soon began experiencing less than appropriate dreams. It didn't take Tsuna long to conclude he was attracted to his more volatile guardians, but…

Love?

Neither was the type to fall into such an emotional trap, but their confession earlier… They hadn't confessed their love, but they… As flat as Kyoya's delivery may have seemed to outsiders, to Tsuna it was intensely raw and vulnerable.

_Could I?_

Tsuna carefully studied his guardians' faces, trying to find some hint of what they were thinking, but as luck would have it, these two were masters of concealing their emotions. Tsuna was definitely better than most at reading the subtle messages in Kyoya's glares and Mukuro's "kufufu's," but now they were completely closed off. Not a hint on their faces betraying their thoughts.

_Could I… love them?_

It's been seven years since Tsuna and Kyoya became partners in justice (coughcrimecough) and three years since Mukuro had joined their group. In those years, Tsuna had grown incredibly close to both boys, so there was an emotional attachment to go with the attraction, still… The idea of being with them without loving them seemed… wrong. Tsuna was fully aware of the concept of friends with benefits, believing the arrangement had some merit if not the potential to become messy, but could not image any of his Guardians in such a context. It went against his sense of logic, but if Tsuna was going to accept his guardians' feelings, he had to be sure of his own ability to love them in return.

"I- I need to think." His guardians' facial expressions didn't change as they nodded and turned to leave, but Tsuna felt the need to say something else. "I'm not saying no. I just- I just need a couple of hours to sort out my… just give me a couple of hours, ok."

As soon as he was alone, his head started to clear and his heart rate slowed down to a more manageable pace. Tsuna gripped his left hand, hoping the pressure would stifle the trembling that spread threw his body. Tsuna sank boneless onto the couch his Guardian's vacated, the warmth having yet to leave the cushions.

"Oh my god." His two strongest guardians had all but confessed their love to him and all he could say was he needed to think for a couple of hours! "I feel like an asshole."

As soon as the words left his mouth, his brain connected them to the subject at hand and he couldn't help but blush. With his two guardians being so dominating, there was no way he would get out of being the uke… Tsuna's eyes widened at the thought, not because it wasn't true, but because he didn't have any problems with the thought of sleeping with his guardians and two closest friends. In fact, the idea kind of excited him.

"Ok… ok. So I find them attractive, but do I- could I…"

Steal blue eyes held a kindness that was normally foreign. Kyoya always hated crowding, but never got angry when Tsuna invaded his personal space. Even treating Tsuna to elusive smiles.

A pair of mismatched eyes reflected a peacefulness they'd never known before, as they gazed at the sunrise. Death and betrayal was the life of a human experimental subject. Mukuro was free now, but he stayed by Tsuna's side.

"Omnivore… Tsunayoshi, the cloud attribute says I am supposed to be unbound and floating independently, so I won't support the Vongola. I'll support you."

Tsuna's eye's started feeling wet, so he squeezed them shut.

"I hate the mafia and all it stands for… but I can't hate you."

Mukuro didn't leave him, even when he found out Tsuna was going to be a mafia boss.

"I don't like to share… but I will if it means I can stay by you. If it means I can make you happy."

Kyoya went against his own nature, for Tsuna's sake.

"Let me stand by your side… let us stand by your side."

Tsuna felt a lone tear slide down his face.

"Damn it all."

Tsuna quickly wiped away the tear and took out his phone and hesitated. What would he say? He spent the next hour trying to figure that out before dialing the number.

"Kyoya… can you and Mukuro come back to the room."

KHRKHRKHR

The mist and cloud left the hotel suite in silence, both respecting the others need to quietly hold in the sting of rejection. They knew early on that there was a possibility that Tsuna wouldn't accept them, a good possibility. Whether Tsuna knew that half of the arguments the two had over the years were about him was unknown, but when they agreed to stop fighting and just go for it, they did it knowing Tsuna would never pick one over the other if confronted with their feelings. Tsuna was the kind of person who could act like he didn't care, projecting himself in a way that was so similar and yet so different from themselves, but in reality, he had a heart big enough for the sky. Once one eased past Tsuna's defenses he would hold onto that relationship with everything he had. Even so, Tsuna approached every situation with logic; he wasn't the type to get romantically involved. They knew that from the beginning.

So why did it hurt so much.

Neither had a nice life before, both lonely and filled with confusion. Meeting Tsuna had been like… gravity. His small smile, snarky personality, and big heart drew them in like bees to honey, but they had lived without him before.

So why did it hurt so much.

Neither had the answer and, at this point, neither wanted one. They would continue to support Tsuna, but at a distance. Even if he never returned their feelings, they couldn't abandon him, still, they could put up a wall. It would be harder for Kyoya, as Tsuna had been such an integral part of his life for so long, but being close would only make things worse. Yes, they could be there for him, it was better if-

*Ring…ring…ring…*

They both looked down at Kyoya's pocket, his phone was ringing. The name on the screen was Omnivore. It had only been an hour since they left the room.

*Click*

"Hibari."

'Kyoya… can you and Mukuro come back to the room.'

Kyoya and Mukuro shared a glance. Being rejected officially wouldn't be pleasant, but it needed to be done. If they didn't hear Tsuna say it himself, there would always be a lingering hope.

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

'Thanks.'

Click.

KHRKHRKHR

When they entered the suite the first thing they saw was Tsuna pacing in the sitting area. He looked up at them briefly when the door opened, before quickly averting his eyes. The expression on his face could only be described as uneasy.

_So we were right. _Mukuro though dejectedly.

"Can you- can you sit down, please." The two guardians complied and sat on the sofa facing Tsuna. The faster they get this over with, the better. "I know it hasn't been long since you… since earlier, but I thought a lot about what you both said." Tsuna sat down between them, head down.

They looked at each other with unconcealed shock. For Tsuna to sit in between them after… They were afraid, Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro, were afraid of what one fifteen-year-old boy would say in the next couple of minutes.

"We've all known each other for a long time now and… I trust both of you with my life. Neither of you would ever… hurt me like my dad does my mom."

"What?" The question slipped out before Mukuro could stop it.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened and he quickly worked rectified the last statement. "No! I mean he's always disappearing and never tells her what's going on." That made more sense. "He disappears for months, one time he was gone for over a year, and when he comes back, it's only for a few days." Tsuna sighed. "I watched my mom fall apart when he left, I don't know how many times, and I guess I was always afraid to end up like that. Constantly waiting and always worrying, so I tried not to become romantically attached to people, even if I made friends."

Neither guardian could fault him for that. They themselves spent time shying away from softer emotions, only associating with those who could be useful to them; it was why they initially decided to work with Tsuna. Even without his fighting abilities, Tsuna's natural intellect made him an asset.

"But with us, there's nothing to hide. We've worked together for years, been through hell together and you stuck by me, even when things went against your beliefs, but even then, I tried not to get too close. You all talk about how devoted I am, but really I try to keep an invisible line drawn. Sure the Kyoya from the future..." Tsuna trailed off once more as Kyoya's gaze became more intense. "The Kyoya from the future made it plain that things do change at some point. I care about you and I think I might… I wouldn't mind trying… We could…" Try as he might, Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence, it was too embarrassing! "I..."

Kyoya and Mukuro couldn't completely hide their shock at the sight of Tsuna stuttering and blushing like a school girl with a crush. Tsuna wasn't turning them down. No, Tsuna was letting them in. It took all of five seconds for both boys to get off the couch, grab Tsuna, and pull him into the bedroom and throw Tsuna onto his bed.

"Wha-"

*Warning!Lemon!Warning!Lemon!*

By the time Tsuna could process what was going on Kyoya claimed his mouth for a deep, passion filled kiss and Mukuro got to work on his neck. Whether they were bothered by each other's presence, they didn't show it, focusing instead on their long-awaited prize. Tsuna fought against the panic creeping up his spine. He'd acknowledged earlier that in a relationship with Kyoya and Mukuro, he'd end up being the uke (like his two most dominating guardians would ever let a chibi top them) and had tried to mentally prepare himself, but that didn't stop the idea of taking something up the ass from being scary. He did his best to relax, though, because if either of his guardians sensed too much tension, they were liable to ask him what was wrong and wouldn't that be embarrassing.

"Omnivore… Tsunayoshi, you're too tense."

"S-sorry." Crap. His guardians had stopped their ministrations to stare at his face. "It's just… you know… I've-we've… we're…" Can someone pass out from blushing too hard?

"Tsk… kufufufuhahahahaha."

Tsuna blushed harder, if it was possible, as Mukuro burst out laughing and Kyoya looked like he wasn't too far behind him with how hard he was biting his lip. With the situation being what it was Tsuna's embarrassment had risen to near unbearable levels. This was exactly why he was hoping neither would notice.

"Kufufu. I thought you said you trusted us. Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I-I do, but I…"

"Don't worry, we don't bite… Well, I don't anyway."

Kyoya shot Mukuro a glare and placed a soft kiss on the left side of Tsuna's neck before surprising the other two by biting down. It wasn't hard enough to break skin, but as he let go and started licking, what he was trying to do became clear. The blood rose under the skin, quickly turning it red and, eventually, purple.

"Kyo-Kyoya!"

"I mark what's mine." He lifted his head to look Tsuna in the eye. "I don't hurt what's mine."

Both Tsuna and Mukuro were stunned by the bold statement. Kyoya was never one to place his feelings on display, not even in front of Tsuna, yet there was no denying the sincerity in his words. Not to be out done, Mukuro gave the other side of Tsuna's neck the same treatment.

"You see Tsunayoshi-kun. No reason to be scared." Mukuro leaned up slightly to lick the shell of Tsuna's ear. "All you have to do is say stop and we will."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the… almost submissive promise. Looking toward Kyoya, all he got was a nod in agreement. Neither of his guardians were planning on taking this any farther than he would allow.

Although he still felt apprehensive, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted, he wasn't completely at the mercy of his guardians. Tsuna turned his head slightly to catch Mukuro's lips in a hesitant kiss, and that was all the permission the two guardians need to continue. While Mukuro worked to make the kiss more passionate, Kyoya started on Tsuna's clothes. He quickly unzipped the orange sweater and pushed up the black undershirt, just enough to reveal hidden muscles and two pink nipples.

Kyoya took the left nipple into his mouth and began licking and sucking on it, giving the right nipple the same treatment with his fingers, causing Tsuna to groan into Mukuro's mouth. Kyoya kept busy with Tsuna's nipples and Tsuna was distracted by the duel sensations, so Mukuro got to work on Tsuna's pants. Without breaking the kiss, Mukuro slipped his hand down and quickly undid Tsuna's belt, button, and zipper, before sliding his hand in to grip Tsuna's quickly hardening length.

"Gahnnn." Tsuna broke the kiss and jumped at the sudden pleasure.

Mukuro smirked and got to work rubbing his hand up and down the hardened shaft, relishing in the quiet moans he forced past the smaller boys lips. The skin was smooth and glided easily in his palm, creating a delicious friction. Mukuro looked down when he felt a shift and saw Kyoya sliding Tsuna's pants and underwear down his hips and off completely.

"N-no fair." Both Kyoya and Mukuro looked at the flushed face beneath them. "I'm the only one whose-"

He was cut off by Mukuro who pulled him into another kiss, before he got to work on his own clothing, followed by Kyoya. It didn't take long before all three boys were completely naked and aroused. A shared look between the two guardians and a course of action was planned out. Kyoya shifted so he was settled between Tsuna's thighs and began kissing a trail down his chest and toward his destination, while Mukuro got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"Ahhh…ngh…"

Tsuna felt like putty as an unbearably good heat engulfed his length. He never dreamed it would feel so good to be inside another person's mouth. As distracted as he was, Tsuna didn't notice when Mukuro got back to the bed, with a bottle of lotion in hand. Mukuro motioned for Kyoya to move and Kyoya's mouth was replaced with Mukuro's. The sudden loss of Kyoya's wet heat made Tsuna groan in disappointment, but it was soon turned into one of pleasure as Mukuro took Kyoya's place. Kyoya moving up Tsuna's chest and instead began sucking his nipples once more.

"Wha- what are you?"

Tsuna didn't care who did what at this point, he was just a giant mess off quivering flesh as he came undone from the sensations radiating from his nether regions and his nipples as his guardians made great use of their mouths. He didn't even notice with Mukuro slipped one lotion slicked finger into his puckered hole. Tsuna was fast approaching orgasm and Mukuro made good use of this distraction by slipping in another finger start stretching the virgin hole.

"Muku-Mukuro… I'm- I'm gonna-"

Tsuna tried to warn Mukuro of his impending orgasm, but it went ignored and Tsuna released into Mukuro's glorious mouth and Mukuro slipped a third finger in. As he came down from his high, he finally noticed the fingers working to stretch his hole.

"Mu-Mukuro th-that's… it feels…"

Tsuna couldn't articulate the feeling of three fingers stretching his hole. Tsuna's body burned as his erection came back to life. It was strange and yet even the slight burn from the stretching didn't make it unpleasant, rather it felt…

"Ahhh… mnnnnn!"

"Kufufu. Looks like I found something nice."

Another look was passed between the two guardians. Knowing what was coming next, Kyoya shifted from his position and moved so he was sitting in front of Tsuna's head as Mukuro pulled his fingers out and flipped him over onto his stomach. Some of the anxiety from earlier decided to rear it head as a pillow was stuffed under his middle and Tsuna felt Mukuro shifting behind him, but before he could say anything, he was re-arranged so he was resting on his elbows and Kyoya's erection was in front of his face. Looking up, he saw Kyoya silently asking him and he cautiously licked the tip.

Hearing a quiet groan, Tsuna felt encouraged to open his mouth and take in the tip before sliding his head forward as he gradually took more of Kyoya into his mouth. As he was doing this, he felt a blunt tip press against his stretched opening. He tried to distract himself by listening to the stifled sounds he forced from Kyoya's throat as he experimented with licking and sucking on the length, but he was forced to let go when he felt Mukuro press into him, lest he risk biting Kyoya. He bit his lip as Mukuro slowly sank in from behind. Mukuro leaned forward and kissed his shoulder and Kyoya softly pet his hair.

"You have to relax, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Mukuro's voice was breathless and almost pained as Tsuna tried his best to relax his muscles. It hurt, but he'd been hurt worse before, but this was different, it was like he was being ripped in two from the inside. Slowly, but surely, he was able to relax enough for Mukuro to move in deeper until he was fully seated. After a few moments like this Tsuna found it easier to breathe and the pain had lessened to a dull throb, but Mukuro kept very still and Tsuna just wanted him to start moving, so he shifted his hips, forcing Mukuro to groan at the friction.

"M-move." Mukuro didn't have to be told twice, as he set an unhurried, even pace. The sensation was like nothing Tsuna had ever felt before. Heat rapidly pooled into his middle and a renewed erection hardened with each thrust. "Mukuro... hnn~"

"Omnivore." Kyoya cupped Tsuna's chin and moved his face closer to his length.

Tsuna took in the length, glad to have something to help stifle his moans as Mukuro picked up the pace and began thrusting harder and started shifting his angle as if he was looking for something. Tsuna almost screamed around Kyoya's length when Mukuro started ramming into his sweet spot from earlier. Kyoya couldn't help but groan as Tsuna's moans made his mouth vibrate deliciously and Tsuna clung to the sound, it kept him from losing his mind completely. He could feel his second orgasm fast approaching and the way his guardians began moving erratically told him they were going to cum soon as well.

"Tsunayoshi…"

The sound of Mukuro saying his name in such a husky voice sent over the edge for the second time. It was more intense, as he came he felt a liquid warmth fill him from both ends. He tried to swallow Kyoya's release, but some still slipped past his lips and dribbled down his chin. While he had released, Kyoya's length did not soften as it left Tsuna's mouth. He groaned as he felt his guardians turn him onto his back and Kyoya took his place between Tsuna's legs. He was tired but the promise of Kyoya giving him the same sensation Mukuro had made his length swell for the third time as Kyoya pushed inside.

"Kyoya…"

Tsuna wrapped his arms around his cloud guardians' shoulders and pulled him into a kiss as the other started thrusting. The heat was back and his insides were even more sensitive and slippery from Mukuro's release. This made Kyoya's thrusts glide smoothly as he set a rougher and harder pace than Mukuro had started with.

"Ngh…"

Tsuna gave a cry in complaint when Kyoya suddenly stopped thrusting, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Kyoya glaring behind himself at an innocent looking Mukuro. The angle of Mukuro's arm indicating his hand was located somewhere near Kyoya's ass.

"Mu-Mukuro? Are you-"

His question was answered as Kyoya suddenly bucked when Mukuro's arm shifted slightly. Mukuro had managed to slip two slicked fingers into Kyoya's hole and was stretching the cloud guardian.

"Did you think I'd let Kyoya-chan have all the fun."

Kyoya growled at the honorific, but didn't argue as Mukuro slipped a third finger in and started rubbing his prostate. Mukuro took his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his length, causing all three to moan at the sheer, sinful hotness of it all.

Mukuro set a brutal pace, much rougher than before, rocking Kyoya's hips into Tsuna. Mukuro controlled the pace as he pistons his hips, making Kyoya hit Tsuna's prostate with every thrust.

"Ngh… Kyo-Kyoya-san… Mukuro… I-I…"

"Omnivore…"

Tsuna came for the third time that night, feeling his insides once again coated with an unbearably warm liquid. He barely registered Mukuro's own shuddered moan, as his world went black.

(A.N. If my writing style for this chapter feels a bit different, it is. I actually wrote this a long time ago, so I only had to adjust it slightly to fit in with some of the details of Hacker that it contradicted previously. I wrote this before I decided to put the future Kyoya kiss in Hacker, so that was an important element I felt needed to be added for this story to make sense, but otherwise most of the changes were technical. If anyone felt confused by the hotel setting, just remember these stories can take place at any time in the Hacker verse. This takes place after the future arc, but I really have no idea when or where. When I was writing this originally I had thought about setting them up for a mission in a foreign county, not Italy because they can stay at the Vongola castle for that, but now I don't know. It's been almost two years since I first wrote this after all. Hopefully you enjoyed my little fugoshi fantasy and will continue to read and enjoy my stories. Don't forget to review, ja ne.)


End file.
